With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web (also known as "WWW" or the "Web"), there is also an increasing demand for inexpensive Web browsers. Web browsers are typically graphical user interface (GUI) software programs which provide users access to the Web. Web browser users simply maneuver a pointer about the GUI and select various graphical icons to invoke features of the Web browser.
Typically, the Web browser software programs are executed on sophisticated personal computers. Such computers typically include a multi-purpose central processing unit (CPU) chip or chip set, various input devices including a mouse pointing device and a keyboard, a display, as well as fixed and/or removable data storage devices and their associated media. These personal computer systems are typically bulky, expensive and often inconvenient as they require a user to operate them at a desktop and/or carry extraneous devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the telecommunications industry for an inexpensive and convenient apparatus and method which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.